


Crop Top Teaser

by Marvelhead17



Series: One Shots/Requests/Prompts [5]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing Nathan Summers, Domestic Cable, Domestic Nathan Summers, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirtatious Nathan Summers, Nathan wears a crop top, Reader Insert, Rick Astley mentions, Rick-Rolling, Silly, drunk silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: 57: “Is that my shirt?”69: “You’re teasing me again…”102: “I don’t remember that!”Nathan gets a little bit tipsy after challenging Wade to a drinking contest, things get interesting from there./Tumblr Request from @rovvboat/





	Crop Top Teaser

Nathan’s eyes fluttered open slowly and then he covered them with his metal hand, muttering a curse about the brightness of the sun, he slowly moved to sit upright in the bed and he dragged his hands over his face and shook his head. He groaned during the whole process.

“I’m too old for this shit,”

“Well good morning sunshine, nice to see you’re finally up,” you grinned cheekily from where you were walking in on the opposite end of the room you shared, you leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before brushing his cheek softly, letting the light stubble graze your thumb. “How are we feeling?”

“Shit,” he sighed and touched your hand softly with his own, enjoying the feeling of your human skin against his metal attachments.

“That doesn’t surprise me, you kinda overdid the booze last night,” you shook your head and moved your hand away, “By the way you totally lost your bet against Wade,”

“That regenerative son of a bitch,” he cursed; you bit your lip and smiled.

“Losing the bet wasn’t the only thing that you did last night,”

“Jesus, do I want to know?” he looked up at you.

“Mm, probably not- but I’m gonna tell you anyway cause I just love embarrassing you,” he sighed which made you grin even more.

“So once you hit that twelfth shot of vodka the first thing you decided was the best idea was to start singing karaoke-”

“Jesus-”

“Let me finish, you started singing Rick Astley-”

“Who?”

“You remember how I showed you Internet Memes, including something called Rick-Rolling, and you commented wondering how humanity ever made it as far as it did?”

“Vaguely,” he nodded, “I might have purposefully gotten drunk just to get that wiped from my memory afterwards,”

“Well, you decided to belt out ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ in front of everyone, in fact you were sort of serenading me-”

“What? **I don’t remember that!**” his eyes widened slightly as he stared at your face, as if to be certain you were telling the truth, you simply nodded as you tried to contain your giggle.

“Well I do and it was great, I think Wade recorded it as well-”

“I’m gonna kill him,” he curled his hands into fists.

“That’s not even the best part,” you still grinned at him.

“What, there’s more?” his fists loosened as he looked to you again.

“Yup,” you popped the ‘P’ loudly, “When I was trying to compose myself after your tragic serenading, you disappeared for a good ten minutes, but you eventually came back,”

“How is that the best part?”

“Well…” you began to trail off as you recalled the events.

** _“Is that my shirt?” _ ** _your eyes widened as Cable staggered back towards you, having been gone for some time, he now wore your white crop top that had black text reading ‘Killin’ it all the time’._

_“It sure is,” he plopped himself down on the bar stool next to you and smiled goofily at you. “Don’t I look good in it?” he gestured to it happily._

_“You look great,” you giggled, “But you’d look even better without it,” you gave him a wink._

** _“You’re teasing me again…”_ ** _ Cable hiccoughed and gave you another goofy grin, this time his cheeks flushing a rosy colour, you wondered if it was just the alcohol affecting him._

_“Nate, are you blushing?”_

_“No,” he hiccoughed again, “You’re the one who’s blushing,”_

“Jesus okay, I’ve heard enough,” he covered his face again.

“If it’s any consolation,” you placed your hand on his thigh, “I won you over and we had some pretty good sex last night,” you laughed.

“Really?” he asked with a little smirk forming at the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, well… You were a little sloppy but I’d still give you a solid eight out of ten for the maximum effort you put into it,”

“Well, you’re definitely going to have to jumpstart my memory on that darlin’,” his smirk grew as he tugged you onto his lap and brought his hands to your lower back. His lips kissed your collarbone softly and trailed all the way up your neck, to your jawline, before pressing to yours and lingering for some time.

When you parted your eyes fluttered open and you spoke in a low voice, “Sounds like a deal Summers,” before you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulling him into another firm kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests taken on Tumblr here [My Tumblr Masterlist](https://marvelhead17.tumblr.com/post/183313845768/marvelheads-masterlist)


End file.
